Huntress Sakura
by princesspoison
Summary: Being a Hunter, was what Sakura would always be, so it was a shock when her next mission was to go to university. but with friends at her side death was still on her trail. S&S T&E sorry summarys never do storys justice.
1. Huntress

**Chapter one: Huntress Sakura**

The red haired woman sighed the thick, waves fell in curls around her slender elf like face, her emerald eyes so bright they were almost like mirrors reflecting the soul, but that was to be expected for she was a witch, the most beautiful and powerful one in this world but this all came at a price her children and love had been taken away from her for her baby girl had her own destiny to follow, one that would lead her away from the comfort of her family's arms.

The witch lips trembled as she recalled the moment the vision had taken place her heart had hurt so much, upon travelling into the mortal realm she had fell in love and brought a beautiful boy into the world, her beautiful boy, power ran through his veins he was the first born child from the queen of the witches but power ran through the female side even stronger, the witch brought her trembling fingers to her heart and stifled a sob, she had to change her form to walk with mortals but her power was fading but finally the birth of a girl was blessed upon the happy couple, the strange thing was the girl was blessed with the witch green eyes of power, but along with birth came death, for her mortal body had to leave the world, so her body wilted and faded till her last mortal breath was taken leaving behind those she loved the most.

Red hair covered her face as she cried helplessly, for not only had she left behind her love but her two children as well, all alone to face a destiny that could bring about destruction or peace and she couldn't do much to help

"My lady" A blue haired boy bowed before her, his eyes glistened with sadness

"Eriol, you came" She whispered

"How could I not when your heart is aching, we all feel it" Eriol motioned with his head to his surroundings, it was true many before her stood with tears in their eyes for they knew of the pain she felt because they too had left family behind not all witches but others, vampire, werewolves, shape shifters and other beings this small community were the parents to the children whose destiny linked with her children especial her baby girl.

"Eriol its time for you to go back, she will be joining you very soon"

Eriol gazed at the witch and with a curt nod turned his back and started to walk away

"Eriol!" She called, he stopped and turned

""Look after my girl"

"Yes, Nadeshiko" Eriol nodded and turned away then a bright light engulfed him and he dispersed

Sakura ran her fingers through her silky brown hair and sighed, her tight leather trousers seemed to stick to her in the stifling heat behind her Tomoyo giggled her long summer dress floating around her in a cloud of cool air, turning her back on her cheerful friends Sakura made her way towards the tall building of which was to be her and Tomoyo's home for the time being, Tomoyo's giggle pounded through her head, sure she was happy that her best friend got to come along on this mission too but why did she have to be so darn happy all the time, especial when its so bloody hot, Sakura fumed

"Why don't we get a drink before we head on up to our room" Tomoyo said as she dragged her case behind the fuming beauty

"I'd rather we just got unpacked so we could get on with this stupid mission" Sakura replied as she bent down to pick up one of Tomoyo's bulging cases, why does she have to bring so many clothes

"I told you to wear something light" Tomoyo chided softly her purple eyes lighting up at the sight for Sakura's slim frame encased in tight leather trousers and a crop top

"Yeah well id rather be a bit hot then find myself covered in cuts and bruises" Sakura mumbled to herself

"But don't you think they are going to find you a bit strange, I mean look around all the people are in summer clothes, because lets face it, its not snowing or anything" Tomoyo said raising her eyes to look at the clear blue sky, not a cloud could be seen just the relentless pounding of the sun, Tomoyo being pale skin had taken care to cover her bare skin in plenty of sun cream after stepping off the plane into the new surroundings, they had decided to take some luggage with them and the rest would follow, oh I do hope ill have occasions to dress Sakura up this time, Tomoyo said gleefully to her self

Sakura being used to Tomoyo's odd ways cringed when the look passed over her face for she could tell what the crazy raven haired beauty was planning and she new that she wasn't going to enjoy it.

Looking round Sakura couldn't help but admire her surroundings everything seemed so peaceful and calm teens grouped together chatting and having fun, couples walked by hand in hand smiling at each other lost in their own little worlds, Sakura couldn't help but feel depressed she never had time for relationships and probably never would, she had already admitted defeat in that area

Sakura sighed in bliss as they entered the shaded area of the lobby of reception to collect their keys to their rooms

" Good morning and welcome to our campus, how may I help you lovely young ladies today" Smiled a cheerful lady her silvering hair shinning in the summer light

"Hello my names Tomoyo Daidoji, and this is Sakura Kinomoto"

"Oh yes the two transfer students, welcome"

"Thanks" Sakura said with a nod of her head already she was studying her surroundings and the lady before her taking in her appearance and storing it away, impatiently Sakura shifted her feet

when are they going to stop nattering, Sakura fumed, she was hot and sweaty and wanted a cold shower as soon as possible and at this rate it seemed like never

"Thank you very much" A polite Tomoyo said to the lady and turned to look at the fidgety Sakura, never one to stand still Tomoyo smiled and tossed a set of keys to Sakura, even though she wasn't facing Tomoyo, Sakura with lighting reflexes stuck out a hand and cough the jingling set with out turning round.

"So where we staying?" Sakura asked a smirking Tomoyo

"Nightwing Hall" Tomoyo said cocking her head to the side to study Sakura's reaction

Sakura just smiled, ignoring the goosebumps that chose to make themselves known upon her skin "Come on then Tomoyo, I assume you got directions"

Half hour later a slightly flustered Tomoyo looked upon a tall red bricked building ivy crawled along the side entwining itself around the windows above the door the name Nightwing was written in bold letters

"Were here" Tomoyo mumbled

"At last" Sakura groaned as they entered the cool shade of the house, the long hall was clean and had plenty of space its floors a light coloured wood with light brown walls with a few pictures of what seems to be old members who used to live in this house once upon a time

"wow its so cute" A bubbled up Tomoyo gasped bouncing from one foot to the other

"I'm glad you think so" Came the smooth chocolaty voice from near the open door

Both girls turned to look at who had entered the room, Sakura heard the small gasp her friend made and was surprised Tomoyo hadn't pounce on him yet

"What are you doing in my home" He then said his face held a look of pure stubborn, stuck up expression that made Sakura bristle

Suddenly Tomoyo was on him her cheeks flushed, oh my god here we go

"Have you ever thought of being a model, you see I design clothes and id love to dress you up"

Sakura watched in horror as the man's face started to go red with anger

"Get off me you lumbering fool" He stamped his foot the grabbed her by the should and yanked her off, the force sent her flying back into the wall

Sakura's eyes flashed her anger rising, "Don't you dare touch my friend like that again or il send you to hell and back, then back again" Sakura fumed.

He laughed, blood rushed to Sakura's cheeks at his laugh the smoky sound made her heart pound, Sakura walked over to her friend and touched the back of her head where it had connected with the wall her finger's ran through the silky smooth hair to run over the large bump already forming, it was her job to protect those who helped her and she damn well wasn't going to let this sod get away with hurting her best friend, Sakura's head shot up to look into the amber eyes of the man before her her emerald ones flashing with anger slowly her small slim frame moved towards him, and watched as his eyes widened the relaxed as his lips formed a sneer

"Its not my fault the little girl through herself on me, so I don't know why your looking at me like that" The lad spoke his voice running along Sakura's veins like honey

Sakura ran at him so fast that he wasn't expecting it, her fist connected with his stomach making him bend over in pain trying to get his breath back

"Bitch" He gasped his hand shot out to grasp her wrist, but Sakura twisted under his arm grabbing his wrist in the process to twist it behind his back only to have him flip over her head and land behind her pulling her back up against his chest, his lips came down close to her ear to whisper

"Don't play with fire"

"Because your likely to get burned" Sakura finished as she brought her heel up behind her to connect with his nuts with such force that he pushed her way to fall to his knees clutching himself in pain

A clapping came sounding from the door, Sakura bent her knees in attacking position only to stop and stare the sunlight shone round his bluey black hair sending up blue flames of light his eyes twinkled with laughter at the sight before him, he bowed, Sakura just stud gazing along with Tomoyo who looked like she was drooling

"I see you've met my cousin Huntress Sakura" Eriol announced

Please review and tell me what you think, its no fun if know one reviews, review make it worth it, ill update asp, sorry this chapter is abit short i'l make the next one longer but i realy wanted to know what people think to my new story. Review!

love hugs and kisses ;P

Faye xoxo


	2. meet the guys

hi all hope u like this new chapter xox i dont own CCS, though i so wish i did, though some people in this story are of my own imagination hehe x

**Chapter two**

Sakura stared gob smacked at the man in the door then turned to look at the man on the floor, They were cousins!, a snicker rose to her beautiful pink lips and her eyes sparkled

"He's your cousin, that fool, you seem so intelligent were as he, well do I really need to say" Sakura's voice chimed

"I apologise for my cousins behaviour, This is Syaoran" Eriol indicated to the now rising man his hands still clutching his jewels

"Okay and you are?" Tomoyo asked as she rubbed her head gingerly

Eriol walked over to Tomoyo, his hand moving towards Tomoyo's head, but before he could touch her silky hair Sakura was there, a small knife to Eriols throat

Eriol had seen her moving, but knew he had to gain her trust, though it was still unnerving how quick she was to her friends defence even he didn't have time to move, _god she's protective_

"Move slowly away from her" Sakura's voice was calm but beneath her heart was pounding her pulse in her neck racing

"Pardon me, I should have consulted you first I was merely going to heal her bump" Eriol announced softly

Sakura still clutched the knife to the smooth expanse of his throat her others hand rested lightly on his hip

"I am Eriol" Then in a blink of an eye he was behind Sakura his hands on either of her hips, his soft mouth next to her ear his hot breath blowing in her ear

"We welcome you princess Sakura" He whispered ever so lightly, so lightly that Sakura was unsure of what he said his lip curled up into a smile

Slowly he took a step backwards and smiled "I'm sorry if I alarmed you" _You sure shocked me, i knew you would be good_

"You didn't alarm me" Sakura denied in a huff her arms crossing over her chest

Tomoyo watched all this take place in fascination, she was quite taken with the young man who had come so close to touching her no man was allowed to touch her without permission, Sakura sore to that, but then again Tomoyo didn't mind the protection she understood why Sakura would do all she could to protect all she loved.

"Its okay Sakura," Tomoyo spoke her soft voice barely above a whisper, she didn't know why but she longed for him to touch her, maybe after he healed her she would know why

Reluctantly Sakura nodded and watched as Eriol stepped over to Tomoyo, she never took her eyes off him and was on guard ready to stop it if she didn't like it, she was surprised when he did touch her it was only the lightest of touches and a soft blue glow came from the tips of his fingers to caress Tomoyo's head in a healing balm

A hour later Sakura found herself chatting to the hansom Eriol on her own, Tomoyo had gone to unpack and Syaoran said something about meeting someone, but like always it was time to get down to business

"I hope your journey wasn't to uncomfortable" Eriol asked his hand reached out to grasp hers, a soothing feeling passed between them both on contact, linking them to each other, her pink mixing with his blue aura then pulling back

"So tell me why am I here?" Sakura asked her voice weary

"Two months ago some students went missing"

"They always do" Sakura huffed

"Like I said they went missing, no one could find them or traces of them, we called in some low level witches to find them with vision but all they sore was black voids, we had no luck"

"What about vampires?" Sakura asked

"No vamp had taken any blood from those missing so there was no link to them, but then a week ago a body was found, 19 year old Tammy Stone was found naked in the lake, she had been beaten and bled dry, but at first we didn't link it to the missing students, that was untill another turned up, Rory McQueen sadly he was found beheaded in the woods behind campus 6 days ago, then 5 days ago twins Maria and Melinda Duncan were found torn to pieces in there dorm room they were not part of the missing group, but it seemed all that have been going missing have some kind of abnormal thing about them, the twins could communicate between themselves in their minds, Tammy was a tough street fighter, she was part shape shifter and well Rory he was a vampire but this being said they were not bad people they if still alive they would be part of your team, there are still some missing, but I don't think they are alive and if they are I think are only alive because they are using them for information about others on campus, Tammy was best friend to the twins, but I cant keep them all safe and hunt down who is doing this and my fool of a cousin is no help, this is the building you stall bring your group too, you just need to find the members before they get them hopefully they will have sensed your aura and be slowly making their way here but something seems to be disrupting it all, our aura only recognised each other by touch today if I hadn't known you were coming I don't think I would of known it was you"

"I cant go round touching everyone it will do me harm to spread my aura out so widely, and if I have to touch loads of people how do I protect myself, our aura's are like shields it takes a few hours till it replenishes itself "

"I'm sure it will work out for the best" Eriol smiled" But for now I must go, for I do know of one person who most likely is part of our group an old acquiescence of yours, I will see you later we will all go for lunch I shall come get you both in an hour and show you were the best places to eat are"

Sakura watched as Eriol left the building, she could already feel an almighty headache coming

_damn, damn, double damn, why am I always in these situations, why cant I have a normal life with a normal family and normal friends, Grrrrr_

Tomoyo walked round the large lavender room it was perfect for her, one wall was covered in mirrors, it also had a walk in wardrobe with plenty of space for all her designs and a king size bed which was actually quite intimidating in size, there was also an adjoining bathroom that connects to Sakura's baby pink room which was a twin to hers just different colours, Tomoyo began to unpack _by the sounds of it, its going to be a long stay, hopeful one that we will survive_

Tomoyo's thoughts began to drift back to about a year before

Sakura had lay gasping as blood seeped from the claw marking on her stomach they were deep, deep enough that you could see her rib bones, Tomoyo had never seen such a site before and had always lived in guilt since that day

"Where's Donny" Sakura had gasped out as blood bubbled on her lips her fingers clasped to her front trying to stem the flow of blood, Tomoyo had froze unable to face what was happening, slowly Sakura had risen to her feet and made her way to where she had last seen Donny to only find blood and no sign of anyone, from that day on Donny was never found but assumed dead, Tomoyo and Sakura never talk of him for he was Sakura's childhood sweetheart.

Tomoyo heard the shower run and headed into the bathroom with a change of clothes for Sakura she could see her slim figures shadow through the frosted glass door, and felt heat come to her face, five years ago she would have had her camera out now trying to capture every aspect of Sakura

"Stop thinking so hard Tomoyo" Sakura chided from inside the shower

"Sorry, was just thinking"

_duh!_ "I can practically hear the wheels turning in that head of yours"

A blush rose to Tomoyo's pale cheeks her eye lashes fluttered closed

"Your always thinking, you should start living while one of us can"

"Don't say such a thing, I'm always having fun, I'm with you, how can I not have fun" Giggled Tomoyo as she headed over to the sink to prove how fun she could be, reaching out she grasped the taps and twisted the hot water one sending only cold water to Sakura via the shower

"TOMOYO" Sakura screeched and jumped out of the shower yanking a towel of the side in the process to pull it in front of her nakedness leaving her back bare, unfortunately the scream was heard by two others

"Damn Syaoran, you could of told me you had two babes staying with you"

Sakura froze her back stiffening, Tomoyo looked horrified at the situation her eyes slowly drifting to the open door behind Sakura

"I would have told you but frankly I couldn't care less about them" he answered

"So that's why you legged it up here at her shout" The new man questioned a smirk covering his dark skinned face, his soft brown eyes glistened with mirth

"Shut up man" Syaoran snapped his eyes still trained on Sakura's back till his eyes rested on her small pert ass, Tomoyo noticing where his eyes had wondered grabbed the pink dressing gown that was hanging up and passed it to the blushing Sakura who nodded her thanks whilst slipping into it thankful to be covered, and tossed the damp towel onto the side,

Her blush turned to anger as she stormed up to the smirking Syaoran and punched him in the nose, blood began to dribble down his chin

"What was that for?"

"For being a pervert!"

"Ha-ha you got beat by a chick" The new comer announced, and Sakura being in a temper found this to be annoying sent out another punch this one connecting with the new man's nose, which coursed Tomoyo to sort out two cursing blokes and one fuming woman

Twenty minuets later an amused Eriol walked into the kitchen to find two cowering men, one annoyed Sakura and a patient Tomoyo dealing with all three like they were children

"You go get changed into some clothes" Tomoyo commanded Sakura, who willingly went to change "I put out an outfit on your bed and you better wear it we are at college not a battle field" Tomoyo shouted after Sakura

Sakura upon entering the bedroom dried her hair then straightened it then decided to have a look at what Tomoyo had set out for her to wear

"Okay, white doll shoes, okay I suppose " Sakura then picked up a white Ra-Ra skirt that barely covered her bum and put it on "How short, how am I meant to fight In this?" Next came the top and Sakura cringed it was a light shimmery pink crop top that tightened under the bust the cords then wrap around the waist and tie at the back in a bow" Darn I look like some cheerleader or something" Sakura fumed as she looked in the mirror

Syaoran sat with his fingers pinching his nose, _what a tiresome girl_ he muttered only to have a warning glare from Eriol sent his way, _why me, why me, why me?,_ he chanted in his head his eyes roaming the room his eyes resting upon the new lad that had arrived with Eriol.

The new man noticed Syaoran's gaze and met it, nodding his head in greeting

"Hello I'm..." The new man started to say only to be interrupted by a girl flinging herself into his arms

"Parker" she squealed her arm resting round his neck her legs curled round his stomach to his back so that she was sitting on his knees facing him, her face bare inches from his, emerald eyes met leaf green eyes in total joy, his eyes glittered in laughter

"Kura you haven't changed one bit" he laughed

Humph, I so have, I was fourteen last time you sore me, its more like you haven't changed" Sakura brought her nose right up to his and smirked

"well what do you expect I stopped growing years ago"

"I know, I know" she brought her nose up to his and rubbed them together her eyes twinkling

Tomoyo watched as they played together and sighed, some things never change, she turned to look at the hansom Eriol then Syaoran both just watching in amazement, her eyes travelled to the other new arrival who looked baffled by the turn of advents

"Sakura" Tomoyo's voice broke the silence "Don't you think you should introduce yourself to your other new guest seeing as you are the main attraction here"

Tilting her head to the side she looked past Parker to view the new lad she had walloped earlier

slowly she rose from Parker's knees pulling her skirt back in place and walked over to the other lad, her eyes taking him in, her mind storing details about him, he stood about six foot four, with long wavy dark hair pulled back into a pony tail and chocolate coloured skin, coming closer she got right up into his face by grabbing his shirt and yanking him down

"What?" He stammered, as he found himself almost bend in double to her hight, his face nearly touching hers, he studied the pale olive colour of her skin and breathed deep taking in her scent cherry's, he took the smell deep into himself so he would recognise her sent

Sakura doing her own study was looking at his eyes, a deep soft brown eyes that happened to be looking at her in astonishment, little bits of silver shone in his eyes

"Werewolf" Sakura whispered

"H...h...how did you know that" He stammered, never before had he met such a strange girl

"Easy, I can see it in your eyes, you have a beast in there waiting to be free" She then winked and slid her hand up inside his top along his flat abs

"What are you doing?" He stammered as ripples of excitment travled along his skin

Sakura's pink aura flared out to meet a silver aura and blended together before separating and returning back to her, dizziness fell upon him as she let go of him giving him a wide smile

"Welcome and what is your name?" Sakura spoke looking up at the tall hansom man

_ what is it with them all being so good looking?, its going to be a nightmare keeping Tomoyo off_ _them, not that its a bad reason that she pounces, I guess though she does tend to scare them away, maybe next time I encounter some bad dude ill set her on them, yup sounds like a perfect plan hehe._

"I'm Michel Larkins" the silver aura werewolf spoke his deep voice rumbling

"Hohoho" Tomoyo rubbed her hands gleefully,itching to get to him, slowly she made her way closer to him

"Tomoyo" Sakura whined as she watched her fly through the air to grab the stunned wolf around the shoulders, _how the hell does she jump so high?_ Sakura though

Parker's laughter echoed through the room

"Let me introduce my self to those who don't know me" He stood up his eyes looking over the others

"I am Parker Freeman" Sakura couldn't help but stare even though she had known him for years but several of them had passed since they had last met, his hight being around six foot, though shorter then Michel he seemed to have a air about him that demanded attention, leaf green eyes looked upon Sakura as he spoke frammed by long dark lashes any woman would desire, his long sleek red hair rested just above his broad shoulders which tapered down to a slim waist with long powerful legs _hot! _Sakura couldn't help but think,_come on this is killing me how am I going to_ _work with so many cute guys, even if they do go bump in the night_ Sakura giggled

Slowly Tomoyo slid down the back on Michel her mind already forming clothes for the group

"Come on time for lunch" Eriol announced as if by signal Sakura's stomach let out a loud groan, eye brows rose all round the room

Laughing Sakura grasped Parker's hand and started to drag him out of the door, Laughing he followed trailed by a giggling Tomoyo who had a grumbling Syaoran clutched in her grasp with Eriol and Michel bringing up the rear.

**Please reviw, hope you enjoyed it so far, let me know what you think, chow4now xoxoxo**


	3. She's Meiling Li our cousin

**Huntress Sakura **

**Chapter three**

_**(i do not own CCS, though some people in my story are my own lol)---- Dont forget to review, thanks x**_

Who ever said life was easy had obviously never been to university Sakura thought as as gazes around herself, she couldn't help but notice the way people were staring at them, _I mean come one it was only two girls surrounded by drop dead hot guys though to be honest I don't think they are going to drop dead any times soon seeing as a couple of them are already dead_ Sakura thought to herself as Tomoyo ranted on about some boring thing which Sakura had decided to block out seeing as she had her own thoughts to deal with

"She was only fifteen" Tomoyo's voice broke into Sakura's thoughts

"And she wore the cutest little hot pants" Tomoyo ranted

_Wait a sec!... hot pants?...what the hell?_

"The only thing was they were too big" Tomoyo carried on her smile wide as she giggled

_Erm I don't like were this is heading...she cant be talking about me!...can she?_

"They fell down, want to see a photo"

_They fell down...wait a second she bloody well is talking about me...gotta stop her!!!_

"PHOTO!" Sakura lunged forward to try and grasp the photos that were outstretched towards the lads, only to fall flat on her face on the table, grumbling she rubbed her sore nose looking for who had ended up with the photos

Parker sat there grinning the photos in his grasp with all the lads crowded around him laughing at the pictures

_nooooooooooooooooo!_

"Tomoyo, did you have to do that" Whined Sakura _I'm so going to kill her later!_

"Hohoho" Tomoyo replied her head frown backwards in glee

_why do I bother? she's never going to stop with this embarising me stuff_

"Look guys,... I've gotta go sign me and Tomoyo in to get our class timetables" _plus i can get away from the darn photos_

"Okay" Syaoran answered without looking up, Eriol nodded, Michel was already on the floor laughing to hard, who to Sakura's satisfaction got a kick as a group of girl walked by

"Guys can I have the photos back?, I better go with her" Tomoyo asked her fingers out stretched for them

A scream echoed through the large room a raven haired girl flew in, silence descended on everyone

_what the hells happening now! cant i get one moment of peace?_

Syaoran jumped up from were he was seated and ran towards the young girl, Sakura took in her attire her long black hair was loose flowing behind her, blood splattered her white torn dress Syaoran ran to her

"Meiling" He shouted at the girl as they came closer together, Sakura and the others ran to catch up with him, he outstretched his arms to the stricken girl only to have her run straight pass him, he turned to look at where she had gone, and came skidding to a halt confusion in his eyes his eye brows lifted in shock at the sight before him

Sakura was calm, she knew from the second she laid eyes on her she was one of them, one of her army as they keep saying, Meiling pressed her shaking body up as close as she could to Sakura's firm body, trying to draw in the body heat into her cold form, tears streamed down her pale face her eyes puffy and swollen a deep cut ran down her arm so fresh that blood still oozed from the wound

"Come" Sakura said to the weeping girl as she grabbed her hand pulling her along with her, the rest of the gang followed, they left the silent room and made their way towards their house, the sun shone brightly lighting up the girl making it clearer to see what state she was in

Tomoyo took one look at the poor girl and burst into tears, Eriol who was nearest wrapped his arm around her trembling form trying to give a little comfort in the dreadful situation

"Who is she?" Tomoyo mumbled through her tears her eyes turned to look at the silent Syaoran

But it was Eriol who spoke up

"She is mine and Syaoran's cousin Meiling Li" Eriol informed them all he looked at the sad face of Tomoyo and sighed._ This is just getting worse and worse now my family are in danger as well,_ Eriol thought to himself

Sakura was finding it hard to move with the now identified girl clinging so close.

It seemed like hours had passed, but only minutes had before they reached the cool inside of the house, Meiling had grew silent though sobs still racked her slender form

"Put her on a chair and ill heal her" Eriol spoke braking the silence

Sakura did as he said and tried to move away from the girl but she held on tightly to Sakura's wrist not letting go her ruby coloured eyes begged her to stay, then widened in fear as Eriol approached

"Its okay Meiling its me, Eriol"

Her body started to shake really hard and she started to rock herself backwards and forwards her grip tightening on Sakura's wrist, the closer he got the tighter her grip became, till the grip was so tight that Sakura could feel if he got any closer she was going to end up with one broken wrist and a broken wrist is what she could do without

_looks like I will have to heal her_

"Stop" Sakura commanded to Eriol who froze in place, the girl stopped rocking her eyes widening

"I'll heal her"

Sakura bent down in front of the pretty girl and ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand, the girl looked into Sakura's eyes and whimpered

"Its okay ill look after you, no one here will hurt you" Slowly so not to alarm her she reached forward to the scratch on her face and placed her hand over it, a pure pink glow arose from her hand to cover to scratches healing her, slowly she worked her way over all of the wounds then at last to the big one, Sakura could feel how it was draining her her pink Aura was starting to fade, her eyes started to close

_Shit not now_ Sakura screamed to herself as she sore the last of the wound heal but darkness followed mere seconds later, the world faded before her eyes to be replaced by a vision she didn't want to see

Sakura stood in a bright cheerful room, sun shone down through the window lighting up the lime and yellow décor slowly, she made her way forward to the window and looked out, everywhere seemed so peaceful yet something seemed to be wrong, nothing was ever good about visions most of the time she sore the past, a past that could turn your hair white with fear, the room seemed peaceful enough but peace didn't last long with a deafening crash the door was flung open and a tall lanky hansom lad was flung through and came to a crashing stop next to her, slowly she bent down to touch him, though she knew that she wouldn't be able to make contact and only be able to watch the story take place, that hurt the most seeing such bad things happen and not be able to stop them from taking place,

"Where is she" A sinister voice spoke, the room started to grow dark though at a quick glance out of the window showed the sun was shining just as bright as mere moments before, _weird!_

The lad on the floor laid motionless his eyes closed his chest rose with light breathing which was coming out in wheezing gasps

out of the shadow of the door way a cloaked figure emerged, as hard as Sakura tried she couldn't see any features not even enough to tell if it was male or female which to her was very unnerving

"who the hell is it?" she whispered the cloaked figure stopped mid stride and looked around the room

huh? What the hell he can feel me? Sakura pondered the thought as the cloaked figure carried on moving though more wary, he came to a stop before the man on the floor,

"Wake up" as if by command the man began to move his brown eyes blurred gazed up at the figure his back went ram rod stiff as he pushed himself into sitting position flattening himself against he wall his face deathly pale as he faced the unknown

"W...W..." He gulped his Adam apple working over time as fear rose within him "What do you want?" He managed to splutter out

"The girl" the unknown replied "where is she?"

"I...I don't know" He answered his heart pounding hard in his chest

"Well you better remember"

"I really don't know where she is" his eyes widened as the cloaked figure bent down before him the room darkened even more

_what the hell? I've never encountered something like this before_, Sakura backed up away from the cloaked figure, not wanting to come in contact with the shadowed form, anger radiated from it along with the stench of evil

the cloaked figure reached out Sakura watched waiting to see what the hand would look like only to see black shadows seep from its sleeves, the shadows made its way through the air to wrap itself round the lads throat and starting to tighten itself, the lads eyes started to bulge another shadow started to snake out of the sleeve like a long thin whip

"I shall only ask you this one last time, where is she?"

the lad shook his head his sandy coloured bangs flying into his eyes

_my god its voice is creepy _Sakura shivered, her hands rubbed up and down her arms trying to bring heat to her skin

the man let out a blood curdling scream, Sakura yanked her eyes up and widened in shock as she sore the shadow that was shaped like a whip that had somehow sharpened like a spear pull out of his shoulder blood ran down in a steady stream from the hole, lifting a hand to her mouth she stifled her gasp but it wasn't her gasp that she heard her head whipped round to look at the door way, there stood a wide eyed trembling Meiling

"Robert" The girl gasped her eyes taking in the dark room and the bleeding boy, her eyes seemed to pass over the unknown shadow figure not seeing him "suddenly she raced into the room heading for the fallen lad

"Stop" Sakura screamed the girl came to a halt looking around the room the cloaked figure had heard her too it as well was searching for her

"M...Meiling run, he wants you" A chocking gasp came from the man's lips his eyes came to rest upon the ruby eyes girl but the shadows were already moving one moment shading the next Meiling was flying through the air her body hitting the wall with a smack then a thump as she landed in a crumpled heap on the floor

_ouch that's gotta of hurt_ Sakura grimaced

the shadow started to advance upon Meiling the spear like shadow aimed her way Sakura watched as the injured Robert rose to his feet unnoticed by the unknown as its attention was focused upon Meiling suddenly the spear shadow shot out aimed at her heart Sakura's eyes widened as she watched it advance, time seemed to stand still cold blood running through her heart as she stood frozen

Meiling screamed her eyes wide open as Robert charged in front of her and before her eyes a hole through his heart appeared

"Robert" She screamed his name out in a plea as sobs rocked her body the shadow with drew from his body as he fell to the floor lifeless, Meiling looked for what had killed her love her eyes adjusting to the shadows her mind clearing of the fog that the unknown had used to cloud her eyes her ruby red eyed glowed with hate

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed falling to her knees she scooped her dead love into her arms his blood soaking her white trousers and top

"Robert wake up, please Robert I need you" She sobbed but he remained motionless in her arms tears ran from her eyes dripping down to land on the lifeless face of her love slowly she rocked him in her arms blocking out all other thoughts and other dangers that were still in the room

"At last I have found you" the sinister voice spoke baking into Meiling sadness, anger began to over ride all other thoughts, slowly she laid her lost love on the floor her tears still running freely though now filled with anger and hate, she brought her eyes up to look upon the killer her lips in a hate filled sneer

Standing Meiling prepared to fight for her life, slowly she got into a fighting stance her heart pounding at the fight that was going to happen

Sakura watched in awe as the girl brought herself together, no sign of fear though anger made her Yellow aura flare out sending out a glow that lessoned the shadows causing the unknown to take a step back, she's got no chance, not in the state that she's in I can feel her power but I cant feel the shadows I don't think its real, some thing's not right... its almost like its a projection of it but then it can kill like the power separation from its form to create a shadow of itself taking along its powers... that must be why I cant sense its aura or determine what sex it is...that means she could die, she cant defeat it if its not in its human state at least not on her own she cant... damn wait I've met her and she don't die but I have a feeling that if I don't save her now she wont be alive when I wake up...but how do I stop her, this is a vision I'm not actually here

a memory pushed at her mind wanting her to understand

Wait they heard me earlier just because they cant see me don't mean they cant hear me,... I wonder...no I don't think it could work, her eyes snapped up to the fight before her as the battle started it seemed all Meiling could do was dodge the lightning fast attacks that were coming at her from all directions and what she wasn't expecting was a Stricken Meiling to fly through the air and right through her but the shocking thing was when they were in contact both their aura flared together joining in the millisecond that they were joined

"What was that" The unknown boomed

Meiling looked around herself in shock looking for the source of the power that had run through her for the fraction of a second, it had felt so pure and strong to her but the strange thing was she couldn't find the source of it in the same room she could dimly sense it at the other side of the university the pink pulsing power shining like a beacon calling to her, she didn't notice as the shower aimed straight for her,

not think Sakura changed at the stricken Meiling, focusing her power she tried to make her body solid if only for a few seconds, pulling on her will power and her aura she felt her body collide with Meiling knocking her out of the way, Pain raced through her body, she dimly realised in Meiling's place she had been wounded instead and the trembling Meiling lay on the floor clutching her arm gazing up and her

Looking down Sakura looked at her stomach a pole of blood was spreading dripping down onto her white skirt her mid drift bare showed she wound though not large was still very nearly fatal

"Who are you" The shadow demanded

Sakura brought her hands to the wound trying to stem the blood, though injured she stayed calm

"Meiling run to me"

Meiling nodded and jumped to her feet and ran for the door, a shadow started to follow but Sakura shot out her hand and grabbed it and watched as Meiling fled

the unknown hissed in shock when his shadow lay captured in her hands he could feel the tingle of power and magic running down the shadow

"I said who are you" It shouted as it yanked the shadow from her grasp and smirked in pleasure as it heard her gasp in pain as the shadow sliced her hand

Sakura looked at her bleeding hand, the placed her hands on her hips the blood mingling with the rest of the blood that had accumulated upon her skirt cocking her hips she looked down at the floor, her eyes lifted to look up at the unknown a smirk place upon her beautiful face

"I am your worst nightmare, I'm huntress Sakura!"

The Unknown hissed and fled backwards then spoke "Huntress!" Then faded from sight so quickly that Sakura didnt know if she blinked and he disapeared or what? suddnely light once again filled the bright lime and yellow room now covered with the blood of the innocent. The young mans lifeless form lay motionless in the middle of the yellow floor a pool of blood surrounding him. with one last glance Sakura felt the room start to fade around her and her body return to its invisible state falling to her knees she clasped her wound then sighed in bliss as she fell into unconsciousness.

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, lol so please review, its good to hear peoples opinions **

**review! review! review! review! review!**


End file.
